


Teenage Dirtbag

by allaboutthebooz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaboutthebooz/pseuds/allaboutthebooz
Summary: Who knew that one small town, could mean so much to Dean.





	Teenage Dirtbag

**Author's Note:**

> Just a One-Shot, Taking Dean back to high school. I know, he gets his GED, but it was never specified when he got it, so I went with it. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Feedback is gold!

In a small town an hour and a half outside of Sioux Falls, students watched as a black Chevrolet Impala rolled to a stop next to the curb in front of the high school. Two boys climbing out of the sleek car. One around 18 and the other no older than 14. The older boy leans down into the window, talking to the person driving the car, before turning to talk to the younger one as they head towards the school. Ignoring the stares of their fellow classmates, they both head towards the entrance. The two new faces quickly becoming the talk of the school. It wasn’t often that anyone new came to town, let alone two new people. What they didn’t know was that the two of them were always the new kids. Moving schools every few weeks.

Sam and Dean were used to the stares. Dean would smirk and wink as he passed by anything with legs. Sam would just keep his head down. Wanting to just get to his classes and wait out his stay. When they reach Sam’s first class for the day, Dean turns to him. “Alright, Sammy. I’ll see you after school. Meet me out front and we’ll walk back to Uncle Bobby’s together.” He says, nudging his little brother’s shoulder.

“Yeah, Dean. I know the rules.” Sam tells him before waving and heading into the classroom.

Dean turns to head to his own class, stopping when someone catches his eye. She’s standing with her friends, laughing. Her black Iron Maiden t-shirt hanging loose around her torso, her jeans have a few rips around the knees, Converse cover her feet, flannel button down tied around her waist. Dean’s gave moves up to her face. She’s barely wearing any makeup, just some eyeliner around her big round eyes. She didn’t need it anyways. He thought she was pretty without it. She wasn’t like every other girl that caught his attention. The ones who wore bright and tight clothing, and more make up than their moms allowed. He wasn’t sure how she managed to catch him off guard like that. Maybe it was her laugh and smile. Both bright and filled with true happiness.

She must have felt someone staring at her, because she looked around before her eyes landed on him. Both staring at the other, until she looked away when one of her friends asked her something. Dean turned his gaze away from her to continue to move to his first class, the first bell ringing along the way.

He finds the classroom and moves into the room with the rest of the students. English. A subject that he could care less about. He stands inside the doorway, watching the other teenagers find their seats. He feels someone move in beside him and looks over at them. It’s the girl from the hallway.

“Excuse me.” She tells him as she moves past him and into her own seat. He takes another look around the room before noticing an empty seat behind her and beside her. He chooses the seat behind her. He looks down at her as he passes her, catching her eye on the way. He sits down and leans forward in the desk. “Hi. I’m Dean.” She turns her head back to look at him.

“Hi, Dean.” She says before looking forward again.

“What? Not going to introduce yourself? Too good to talk to me?” He asks, and he sees her shoulder shake a little.

She turns to look at him again. “Y/N. When you can stop acting so arrogant, then you can talk to me.” Facing forward, she starts pulling her things from her bookbag before laying it on the ground. Just as he opens his mouth to give her a response, he sees a guy that’s dressed almost like Y/N, move down the aisle beside them before leaning down to give her a kiss. “Hey babe.”

Dean can’t see her face, but he’s sure that she’s smiling. “Hey, Michael.”

Michael sits in his desk sideways, smiling at her. He catches sight of Dean out of the corner of his eye and looks at him. Dean sits back in his desk, like he hadn’t been trying to hit on Y/N. “Who are you?”

“Dean. I’m new here.”

“Well Dean, lay off my girl.” He warns Dean, causing Y/N to scoff and shake her head/

“Let’s let her decide that.” Dean challenges, while crossing his arms over his chest.

“Seriously? I’m sitting right here. Can your pissing contest wait until after class?” She tells them both before ignoring them, in favor of the teacher.

~~

Their first week comes to an end. Dean’s leaning against a tree waiting for his little brother to get out of school, watching the other people hanging around on the lawn or hopping into their cars. He catches sight of Y/N and Michael with their group of friends. He’s carrying her around on his back as they all head over to a group of cars. He settles her on the hood of one of the cars, that Dean has learned was Michael’s. A 1990 Chevrolet Camaro I-Roc. Dean watches as he settles himself between her legs and she drapes herself around his back. Talking to their friends for a little bit longer, before the other’s climb in their own cars and head off.

Once their friends are gone, Michael steps away from Y/N and turns to face her. Their happy looks gone, replaced with more serious faces. Dean sees her climb off the hood before giving him a shove and grabbing her stuff. Michael grabs her by the arm, stopping her from going anywhere. Dean kicks off the tree to stand up straighter, ready to help her if she needs it. He sees her rip her arm from Michael’s grip and moves away from him. Pulling her messenger bag over her should, before moving down the sidewalk away from him and towards Dean.

When she’s close enough he takes a step towards her. “You alright?”

She looks up at him. The anger in her face, easing a little. “Yeah, I’m fine. It was nothing.”

“Are you sure? That didn’t look like nothing.”

“I’m fine, Dean. Nothing I can’t handle.” She tells him, adjusting her bag on her shoulder again. He looks past her, to see Michael staring them down. Face full of anger, he climbs into his car and peels out of the parking lot, Causing Y/N to flinch a little.

“If you’re sure. Want me to walk you home? I don’t mind. We just have to wait for Sammy.”

She looks up at him. “You don’t have to do that. I’m fine walking by myself.”

“Well I’m not fine with you walking by yourself.”

She huffs a laugh. “I can take care of myself, but if it will make you feel better, then sure.”

“Awesome.” He smiles down at her. Looking around for his brother, he catches sight of him walking towards them. “Hey, Sam. How was school?”

“Fine.” Was the clipped response he was given.

“Okay. Well this is Y/N. We’re gonna walk her home. Y/N this is my brother Sam.” Dean introduces them.

She smiles down at his brother, “Hi, Sam. Nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, you too.” Sam says, moving to walk in front of them. Dean and Y/N look at each other with confused expressions.

~~

The brothers were only supposed to be there a few weeks. Weeks began to turn into two months. The school year was coming to an end. They usually would be begging their dad to come and get them by now. Everyday since that first day, Dean and Sam would walk Y/N home. After that first day, Sam had been in a better mood. He got alone with Y/N. They both had a lot in common when it came to school. They both were book nerds. They were always talking about books that they’ve read. Y/N had given Sam an old copy of her favorite book, Withering Heights, telling him he had to read it because it was a right of passage for anyone who loved books as much as she did.

Y/N and Dean talked music. He learned that they were fans of a lot of the same bands. He also learned that like he and Sam, she grew up with just her dad. Her mom died in a car accident when she was younger. So, her dad was the reason behind her taste in music. They never talked about Michael. Any time that Dean tried to ask about him, Y/N would just change the subject. He knew things weren’t good between them. He saw them fighting every day. He didn’t know what they were fighting about, but it never went any farther, than him grabbing her arm to keep her from walking away from him.

When Monday morning rolled around, and Dean noticed Y/N and Michael weren’t at school, he grew a little concerned. She never missed school. She told him, that she’s had perfect attendance since kindergarten. Something was wrong. He met up with Sam between classes and told him that he was going to check on her and that if he wasn’t back by the time school let out, that Sam was to head straight to Bobby’s and nowhere else.

When Dean reaches Y/N’s house, he notices that her dad’s car is gone. Probably at work. He walks up the front steps and knocks on the door. A couple minutes later, he hears the door unlock and crack open.

“What are you doing here, Dean?” He hears her soft voice ask.

“You weren’t at school. You never miss school.” He tells her.

“Yeah well, there’s a first time for everything. Just go back to school. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She tries to close the door, but his hand stops her. He gives it a gentle shove, feeling her step back at the small force. The door opens more to allow light in and what Dean sees, makes his vision turn red. Her entire face and what he can see of her chest and arms, are covered in cuts and black and purple bruises.

“What the hell happened? Who did this to you?” Dean asks her, already knowing the answer. She just sighs and moves to the side to allow him inside the house. He steps close to her, taking her face in his hands while looking her over. “That son of bitch. I’m gonna kill him.”

She pulls her face from his hands and turns to move down the down hallway that leads into her kitchen. “You’ll have to get behind my dad. If he isn’t dead already, then he will be when my dad finds him.” She tells him, opening the door to the fridge, pulling out two bottles of soda. Closing the door, she turns to him and hands one to him.

Dean opens his, takes a small sip, and places it on the counter beside him. “Are you going to tell me what happened?” He asks, watching her.

“Michael came over last night. I told him that I needed to talk to him. We were standing in the driveway. My dad was working late, so he wasn’t home. Or else this wouldn’t have happened.” Y/N begins to tell him. “I told him that I wanted to break up. All we’ve done lately is fight and I’m tired of it. We aren’t happy like we used to be. We’ve been together since sophomore year and things just aren’t the same.”

“So, he did this because you broke up with him?” Dean ask, becoming angry again.

“Well not at first. We started arguing again. He accused me of cheating on him with you. Called me a bunch of names. I tried to tell him that nothing was going on between us. That we were just friends. It’s not like anything could have happened, because every time we hang out Sam is with us.” She tells him, pulling out a chair from the island in the middle of the kitchen and sitting down. “But he wasn’t listening to me. He already made up his mind about us. Already decided that I was a cheater. He let himself get so mad and then he snapped. Punched me right in the face. We were both shocked at what he did. The most that he had ever done, was grab my arm. So, I punched him back. That was when he lost it. I tried to fight back. My dad taught me how to fight, how to protect myself. But it was like he knew what I was going to do next and he just laid into me. Just kept beating me. By the time he was done, I was unconscious. I woke up to my bad yelling my name and Michael was already gone.”

Dean isn’t looking at her. He just stares at his feet, jaw clenched, hands buried in the pockets of his jack. She can see him processing everything that she just told him.

“It’s not your fault, Dean. If he didn’t use you as an excuse to do this, he would have found one. It was a long time coming. I should have seen it. I should have ended things sooner.”

“Where is he?” He looks up at her, but all she does is shrug.

“I don’t know. My dad took me to the hospital and the police showed up. I told them who did it, but they haven’t found him as far as I know. My dad’s been at the station ever since he brought me home. Michael better hope, that the cops find him before my dad does. He left with his shotgun.” She laughs.

“He better hope that I don’t find him. I’ll kill him.”

“Dean. Just let the cops and my dad take care of it.”

“How can you ask me to do that, Y/N/N? How do you expect me to just sit here and look at you like this, while that asshole is out there?” He starts pacing the kitchen.

“I’m not asking you to do anything. I’m telling you.” Her stern voice softens as she stands up from her seat and stands in font of him, grabbing the sleeve of his leather jacket. He stops pacing to look at her. Wincing at her bruised face. He reaches a hand up to gently touch her cheek. “Please, just leave it alone.”

Sighing, he nods his head. “Alright.”

Smiling up at him, she asks “Want to watch a movie?”

~~

Prom. Every girl’s day to become a princess and every guy’s dream day to get laid. Y/N on the other hand, had been dreading it. She didn’t want to go, but her friends pestered her until she gave in. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Wearing a black velvet slip dress that came to her knees, fishnet stockings, and her royal purple Doc Martens that matched her hair that was pulled up into two messy buns. Adjusting the choker around her neck and making sure she was happy with her makeup, she nodded at her reflection.

She felt self-conscious because she still had a few scars from the beating she had taken from Michael, but she tried to not let it bother her too much. The day that Dean had come by the house to check on her, her dad called her from the station to let her know that they found the son of a bitch and he would be locked away for a while. She’d never felt so relieved. She was happy Dean was there with her that day. They had spent every day since then together.

“Y/N, Dean’s here.” Her dad calls from downstairs.

“Coming!” She gives herself one last look, she smiles, grabs her leather jacket, and heads down the stairs. Smiling wider as she spots her dad and Dean standing in the doorway talking. Both men turn their heads when they hear the stairs creek under her boots. Dean’s wide eyes, making her laugh a little. He dad’s sad look, making her smile fall as she reaches the bottom.

“What? Do I look okay?” She asks her dad.

Clearing his throat, he shakes his head and says, “No, kiddo. You look beautiful. I wish your mom could see you.”

“Dad, stop. You’re going to make me cry and I don’t have time to go and fix my makeup.” Her throat feeling tight as she holds back her emotions.

“I’m sorry. I’m just proud of you. She would be too. You’ve been dealing with a lot these last few weeks and you finally get to go have some fun.” He turns to Dean, “Not too much fun.”

“Yessir.” Was the only response, he was too busy watching her.

“Well we better get going. We don’t want to be late.” She turns her attention towards Dean. Saving him from her dad. She takes Dean’s hand and pulls him out of the house.

The stop next to the car he borrowed from Bobby. She reaches to open the door, but he tugs her back. When she turns to look at him, she’s shocked to see him so close.

“You look beautiful, Y/N/N.” He touches his cheek with his other hand, feeling the heat rise under his hand.

“Thanks, Dean.” Y/N softly smiles up at him.

Without saying anything else, he leans in and presses a soft kiss to her lips. When he pulls back, her eyes are still closed. She slowly opens them and looks into his eyes. Her smile growing.

“About time, Winchester.” Making him laugh and shake his head. He leans down slightly to open the door for her. Helping her climb in before moving to the other side of the car.

About 15 minutes later, the school comes in sight. Y/N takes in a deep breath, preparing herself. She becomes confused when instead of pulling into the parking lot, Dean keeps driving. “Did you forget where the school was?” Pointing her thumb back in the direction of the school.

“Nope. Sure didn’t.”

“Then are you going to turn around?”

“Nope.”

“What’s going on?” She asks, staring at him with caution.

“I overheard you talking to your dad about those Iron Maiden tickets that you got. How you wanted to go, but because Audrey and Alison wouldn’t stop bugging you about prom, you gave him the tickets. I called him yesterday and asked if he would mind if I took them off his hands and he gave them to me. I know you didn’t really want to go. You don’t want to deal with those people anymore than I do. So, we’re going to the concert instead.” He glances over at her. Laughing at the shocked expression on her face.

“I was so upset when I gave him those tickets. I got them for us but knew we wouldn’t be able to go because I told the girls we would go to the stupid dance.”

“I know. I would rather spend the night with you at the best concert I will ever go to, than at some school dance. You would be miserable, and you deserve to be happy.”

“Dean Winchester. You amaze me.” She leans over to his side of the car and kisses his cheek. “You’re the absolute best!”

He just smiles and keeps his focus on the road. Putting even more distance between them and the school. Wishing he could put even more distance between them and the small town he had called home the past few months.


End file.
